The present invention relates to stackable and nestable articles of furniture comprising a pair of chairs and a pair of tables. The invention has particular utility as a play and school work station for children for use in the child's room, where space may present a problem. Typically, toys and clothes fill the room, so space is at a premium. The invention hereof offers parents, for example, a convenient means to give their children a table top work station when desired, and a compact, nestable article that retains it utilitarian function for use or when stored.
From a review of the prior art nothing appear remotely related to the unique article of furniture of this invention. The prior art is best reflected in the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,922, to Hsia, relates to a portable combination chair including a seat member having a back slot, a left slot and a right slot, a back supporting member having a left connecting wing and a right connecting wing protruded at the two bottom side thereof, a right arm resting member having a rear slot, and a left arm resting member also having a rear slot. The back supporting member is assembled with the left and right arm resting members by inserting the left and right connecting wings through the two rear slots of the left and right arm resting members respectively, in which the bottom side of each connecting wing has a connecting groove indented thereon for engaging with the two rear slots of the left and right arm resting members. The seat member is assembled by inserting the back supporting member and the left and right arm resting members through the back slot, the left slot and the right slot respectively until a bottom surface of the seat member is rested on at least a supporting shoulder formed on the left and the right arm resting member. Thereby, the portable combination chair can help developing the creativity of the children and provide a stable and tightly constructed chair which can be disassembled and reassembled without affecting the desire connection strength.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,228, to Marcantel, is directed to a knock-down collapsible article of furniture which, in a disassembled state, utilizes some of its components to interlock and create a storage package for the remainder of the components. In the disassembled state, two side panels operate in conjunction with a support member and a locking key to create a box or envelope that holds the remaining pieces of the article of furniture.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,450, to Stickler, teaches a combined table and bench assembly for indoor and outdoor use, capable of being assembled and disassembled without tools. The component parts of the assembly fit together solely with interlocking notches and/or protrusions. The assembly is sturdy and will withstand rugged use. Yet, it is light enough to be easily transported. The parts of the assembly may be conveniently stored and transported in a compact wheeled carrier.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,719, to Barron, relates to a collapsible desk and chair formed of paperboard, cardboard or the like. The desk is formed from a plurality of blanks which are secured together to provide a unitary construction. The connected blanks define a top member, a pair of side support members and an inner shelf member which can be folded together into a relatively flat configuration for storage, and which can be unfolded and erected to define a desk having a pivotable top member and inner and side shelves for storage. The chair is formed from a base member blank and a seat member blank which are secured together to provide a unitary construction, and a separate inner support member formed of a single blank. The seat member is pivotally connected to the base member, and the separate inner support member is foldable and receivable within the erected base member for the purpose of reinforcing it and is supported by connected foldable flaps on the lower portion of the base member.
e.) U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,111, to Creech, is directed to a child's knockdown chair and table which may be knocked down and reassembled without tools. Further, the parts thereof are in such proportions that when disassembled may fit together and be inserted into a carrying case.
f.) U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,869, to Ross, teaches a table and chair assembly wherein a rack or guide rail formation is formed within the confines of the table for supporting and maintaining the chairs therein, when the latter are not in use. The table is so formed and the rack assembly therein is so disposed as to substantially conceal the chairs when maintained therein, except at the ends.
While the above prior art offer a variety of furniture items, none illustrate the type of stackable and matable articles of furniture as taught herein. The manner by which the present invention distinguishes from this prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.